sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of the All Star Heroes
Adventures of the All Star Heroes is a Crossover Show/Movie Series which it is all about the All Stars in different teams of crossovers, setting out into many crossover Adventures in two different paths for each squad team. Characters SB100's Crossover Cast: Main Characters (Max of 4 Groups) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Bionicle *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity SB100's Crossover Cast: Secondary Characters Original *Jackson Piraka *Rico Rahkshi *River Piraka SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs Ed, Edd n Eddy *??? Bionicle *??? My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Spike Worms Series *Boggy B *Ally Worms Shantae *Shantae *Uncle Mimic *Sky *Bolo *Rottytops Freedom Planet *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Neera Li *Spade *General Gong *The Magister Team Fortress 2 *RED Team / BLU Team **Scout **Soldier **Pyro **Demoman **Heavy **Engineer **Medic **Sniper **Spy Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank *Captain Quark Bendy & the Ink Machine *Bendy Devil *Boris the Wolf *Alice Angel Cuphead *Cuphead & Mugman KK20x6's Crossover Cast: Main Characters (Max of 4 Groups) Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Cylindria *Spiral Totally Spies *Clover *Sam *Alex KK20x6's Crossover Cast: Secondary Characters Original *King Joseph Koopa Donkey Kong *??? Crash Bandicoot *??? Pac-Man *Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde *Sir Cumference *??? Totally Spies *??? Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna ???? Mortal Kombat *Earthrealm Warriors **Raiden **Liu Kang **Kung Lao **Kitana **Sonya Blade **Johnny Cage **Cassie Cage **Jax Briggs **Jacqui Briggs Antagonists SB100's Side *A.R.E.S. *Mecha Tech *The Elemental Force **Blaze Fire **Glacier Ice **Rocky Road Earth *Plankton (SpongeBob) *Krekka & Nidhiki (Bionicle) *Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n Eddy) **Lee Kanker **Marie Kanker **May Kanker *The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk *Rahkshi (Bionicle) **Turahk **Guurahk **Lerahk **Panrahk **Vorahk **Kurahk *Professor Worminkle (Worms) *Enemy Worms (Worms) *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Chairman Drek (Ratchet & Clank) *Dr. Nerfarious & Lawrence (Ratchet & Clank) *Lord Brevon (Freedom Planet) *Serpentine (Freedom Planet) *The Devil (Cuphead) *King Dice (Cuphead) KK20x6's Side *Emperor GatorMill *GatorJill *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Lord Betrayus (Pac Man) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Nina Cortex *Uka Uka *Dr. N.Gin *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *King K.Rool (Donkey Kong) *General Klump *Krusha *Rabbids (Rabbids) **Professor Barronco (Evil Rabbid Leader) *Baron Von Bats (PVZ Garden Warfare) *Forces of Outworld (Mortal Kombat) **Shao Kahn **Baraka **Kano **Kollector **Skarlet **Sektor *Dr. Zomboss (Plants Vs. Zombies) Movie Episodes *'BOLD = SB100's Version' *''ITALIC = KK20x6's Version'' Movie Episode Arcs *SB100's Arcs **'On the Run Arc' - Episodes 3, 5, 7 & 9 **'Space Outlaw Trilogy' - Episodes 11, 13 & 15 **'Angels & Demons Arc' - Episodes 17, 19, 21, 23, 25, 27 & 29 (Panty & Stocking (M), Tekken, Tekken 2, Kid Icarus, Bayonetta, Bendy & the Ink Machine, Cuphead) *KK20x6's Arcs **''Swashbuckling Arc - Episodes 8, 10, 12 & 14'' Upcoming Episode Arc Ideas *SB100's Arc Ideas **Splatoon Arc - Episodes ??? (Splatoon 1, 2, Octo Expansion) **Nefarious Arc - Episodes ??? (Ratchet & Clank 2, Freedom Planet 2 & Ratchet & Clank 3) **Shantae / Risky Arc - Episodes ??? (Shantae Risky's Revenge, Pirate's Curse, Half Genie Hero) *KK20x6's Arc Ideas **??? - Episodes ??? *Fusion Arc Ideas **SpongeBob vs. Donkey Kong Arc - ??? Starting Point Arc (Main Antagonist: A.R.E.S. & Emperor GatorMill) *Episode #1: The Journey Begins (Skylanders Academy) *''Episode #2: Phantom of the Bwahprea (Rabbids Invasion / Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle)'' *'Episode #3: Red vs. Blu (Team Fortress 2)' *''Episode 4: Baron of the Bats (Sonic & the Black Knight)'' *'Episode 5: Trial by Time Warp (Worms 4/Ultmate Mayhem)' *''Episode 6: Hero Love (Pac Man/Stand By Your Pac Man)'' *'Episode 7: Need for Speed (Fast & the Furious/Need for Speed Underground 2) (M)' *''Episode 8: Pirates & Boxers & Scientists, Oh My (Donkey Kong Country)'' *'Episode 9: The Guardian Genie (Shantae) *''Episode 10: Makin Scurvy Waves (Crash Bandicoot Warped) *'Episode 11: Robot Rebel Ranch (Ed, Edd n Eddy/Dawn of the Eds)' *''Episode 12: Ancient Seadog Treasures'' *'Episode 13: Spaced Out Heroes (Ratchet & Clank)' *''Episode 14: Black Dragon Buccaneers Strike (Mortal Kombat 11)'' *'Episode 15: Outlaws & Avalicians (Freedom Planet)' Next Level Arc (Main Antagonist: ???) *''Episode 16: Zombot Apocalypse (Plants Vs. Zombies)'' *'Episode 17: City Between Heaven & Hell (Panty & Stocking) (M)' "More Coming Soon" Character Cosmetics (Episodes) * Key Cosmetic Rarity Rating * 1 Star = Common * 2 Stars = Uncommon * 3 Stars = Rare * 4 Stars = Epic * 5 Stars = Legendary SpongeBob's All Star Squad Team *SpongeBob SquarePants **Episode 3: Scout Hat & Headset (3) **Episode 5: Builder Outfit (Super Mario Maker) (Construction) (4) **Episode 7: Bandana (1) **Episode 9: Indiana Jones Style Outfit (5) **Episode 11 - 13: Water filled Space Helmet (2) **Episode 13: Space Traveler Suit (3) **Episode 17: White Samurai Suit (4) *Patrick Star **Episode 3: TF2 Heavy Vest (3) **Episode 5: Dino Skull (Prehistoric Helmet) (4) **Episode 7: Skull Tattoo on Belly (3) **Episode 9: Hawaiian Shirt (2) **Episode 11 - 13: Water filled Space Helmet (2) **Episode 13: Space Traveler Suit (3) **Episode 15 - 17: Dragon Shield on Belly (2) *Ed **Episode 3: Shell-met (Turtle Helmet) (Ed, Edd n Eddy S3 EP12 From Here to Ed) (4) **Episode 5: Fez Hat & Blue Tie (Ed, Edd n Eddy S2 EP1 Know it All Ed) (Wild West) (3) **Episode 11 - 15: Space Outlaw Gear (Ed, Edd n Eddy S1 EP7 Dawn of the Eds) (4) **Episode 17: Blue Karate Gear (Ed, Edd n Eddy S3 EP7 Dueling Eds) (2) *Edd **Episode 3: Protective Medical & Tech Support Gears (3) **Episode 5: Blue Bowler Hat (Ed, Edd n Eddy S2 EP1 Know it All Ed) (Wild West) (2) **Episode 9: Egyptologist (Ed, Edd n Eddy S4 EP24 Postcards from the Ed) (5) **Episode 11 - 15: Space Outlaw Gear (Ed, Edd n Eddy S1 EP7 Dawn of the Eds) (4) **Episode 17: White Karate Gear (Ed, Edd n Eddy S3 EP7 Dueling Eds) (2) *Eddy **Episode 3: Camo Grass Hat (Ed, Edd n Eddy S3 EP12 From Here to Ed) (4) **Episode 5: Big Cowboy Hat & Green Neckerchief (S2 EP1 Know it All Ed) (Wild West) (3) **Episode 9: Egypt Wear (Ed, Edd n Eddy S4 EP24 Postcards from the Ed) (5) **Episode 11 - 15: Space Outlaw Gear (Ed, Edd n Eddy S1 EP7 Dawn of the Eds) (4) **Episode 17: Master Eddy Karate (Ed, Ed n Eddy S3 EP7 Dueling Eds) (2) *Reidak **Episode 3: Heavy Bullet Belts (2) **Episode 5: Black Knight Armour (Medieval) (5) **Episode 7: Piraka Gang Vest (2) **Episode 13 - 15: Symbiote Piraka (Venom) (4) *Hakann **Episode 3: Robot Pyro Suit (5) **Episode 5: Ballistic Shield (Construction) (3) **Episode 7: Piraka Gang Vest (2) **Episode 11 - 13: Heat Visors & Thermal Thruster (3) **Episode 15: Space Dragon (4) **Episode 17: West Army Devil Shimazu Armour wtih Demon Horns, Wings & Tail (5) *Vezok **Episode 3: Demoman Bomb Belts (3) **Episode 5: Blue Beastly Skins (Prehistoric) (5) **Episode 7: Piraka Gang Vest (2) **Episode 9: Pirate Hat & Coat (4) **Episode 13 - 15: Predator (Predator) (5) **Episode 17: East Army Tokugawa Shogun Armour (4) *Zaktan **Episode 7: Piraka Gang Vest (2) **Episode 9: Slithering Scarf (Snake Scarf) (4) **Episode 11 - 15: XenoPiraka (Aliens) (5) **Episode 17: Yoshimitsu Blades (3) *Avak **Episode 3: Blacksmith Engineer (4) **Episode 5: Construction Hard Hat (Construction) (2) **Episode 7: Piraka Gang Vest (2) **Episode 13: Sci Fi Tech (3) **Episode 17: Spiritual Weapon: Glove Whips (3) *Thok **Episode 3: Anti Pyro Cryo Suit (5) **Episode 5: Ice Age Crystals (Prehistoric) (4) **Episode 7: Piraka Gang Vest (2) **Episode 15: Crystal Shards (3) **Episode 17: Angel Wings (3) *Twilight Sparkle **Episode 3: TF2 Medic Suit (4) **Episode 5: Arabian Princess of Friendship Outfit (Arabian) (5) **Episode 7: Alternate Mane Style (MLP S5: Castle Sweet Castle) (3) **Episode 9: Jungle Explorer Outfit (4) **Episode 13: KND Member Suit (3) **Episode 17: Angelic Alicorn Horn & Wings (2) *Applejack **Episode 3: Apple Bombs & Apple Cider (2) **Episode 5: Sherrif Hat, Vest & Boots (Wild West) (3) **Episode 9: Fire Proof Boots (MLP S4 E17 Somepony to Watch Over Me) (3) **Episode 13: Space Helmet with her Traditional Hat (1) *Rainbow Dash **Episode 3: TF2 Scout Shirt (2) **Episode 5: Pegasi Jousting Armour (MLP S3 EP2: Crystal Empire Part 2) (Medieval) (4) **Episode 7: Rainbow Rapper (MLP EQ: Get this Show on the Road) (5) **Episode 9: Daring Do Outfit (5) **Episode 11 - 13: Spacesuit Nightmare Night Costume (MLP S5 EP21: Scare Master) (4) **Episode 17: Kamina Shades (Gurren Lagann) (3) *Pinkie Pie **Episode 3: Engie Pie (TF2 Engineer) (4) **Episode 5: Half-Genie Hero (Shantae) (Arabian) (5) **Episode 7: Rapper Pinkie Pie (MLP S4 EP21: Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3) (5) **Episode 9: Ali Baboon Hat (1) **Episode 13 - 15: 4th Doctor Suit (Doctor Who) (3) *Fluttershy **Episode 3: TF2 Sniper Hat & Spy Suit (MLP S3 S5: Magic Duel) (4) **Episode 5: Flower Wreaths (2) **Episode 9: Breezie Explorer Outfit (MLP S4 EP11: Three's a Crowd) (4) **Episode 15: Cherry Blossoms (2) **Eplisde 17: Celtic Cross Necklace (1) *Rarity **Episode 3: Fem Spy Suit (4) **Episode 5: Arabian Jewelery (Arabian) (3) **Episode 7: Punk Rarity (MLP S7 EP19: It Isn't The Mane Thing About You) (5) **Episode 9: Fashionable Sun Hat (2) **Episode 15: Cheongsam (3) DK's All Star Squad Team *Donkey Kong **Episode 2: Pirate Hat & Banarang (3) **Episode 6: Tropical Freeze Shoulder Pads (3) *Diddy Kong **Episode 2: Rabbid Backpack (3) **Episode 6: Tropical Freeze Hat & Shirt (2) *Dixie Kong **Episode 4: Sunflower Power (Headwear) (2) *Cranky Kong **Episode 4: Wizard Hat (2) *Crash Bandicoot **Episode 2: Boxing Gloves (1) **Episode 4: Spike Suit (Crash of the Titans) (4) **Episode 10: Biker Wear (4) *Coco Bandicoot **Episode 2: Tech Attatchments (Weapons) (2) **Episode 10: Aviator Hat & & Mini Water Ski (3) *Crunch Bandicoot **Episode ?: *Aku Aku *Pac-Man **Episode 2: Rabbid Ears (1) **Episode 4: Pac Plant (Green Plant Form & Venus Fly Trap Teeth) (5) **Episode 6: Fire Pac (3) *Cylindria **Episode 4: Vampress Cape (4) **Episode 6: Hero Cape (2) *Spiral **Episode 4: Knight Helmet (3) *Clover **Episode 4: Red Vampire Slayer Suit (5) **Episode 8: Red Scientist Suit (3) *Sam **Episode 4: Green Vampire Slayer Suit (5) **Episode 8: Green Pirate Suit (3) *Alex **Episode 4: Yellow Vampire Slayer Suit (5) **Episode 8: Yellow Boxer Suit (3) "More Coming Soon" Theme Songs *Theme Song (SpongeBob's All Star Team) - Toy Story 2 Game OST - Andy's Neighbourhood *Theme Song (Donkey Kong's All Star Team) - ??? Category:Crossover Shows Category:Fanon Shows Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movie Crossover